He has the looks, but does he have the personality
by tv-chick-jess
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hermione is asked to find out what Draco's personality is like by becoming friends with him, but soon the friendship becomes more. A HGDM fic, no flames please!
1. The Plan

A/N: This doesn't exactly follow the HP storyline, but there are only minor changes.

Plus i would like to thank my beta jellyjay (she will probably be the beta for all my fics 'coz i can't find anyone else. LOL).

Disclaimer: Anything recognized here does not belong to me! Curses!

* * *

**The Plan**

"Oh yeah, he definitely has the looks, but does he have the personality?" I said.

Ginny, Parvati and Lavender all laughed. It was Saturday, and I decided that I would sleep in the Gryffindor common room instead of the Head's common room so I could stay up and talk all night with Ginny, Parvati and Lavender.

Parvati exclaimed "Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Hermione confesses that she thinks Malfoy is hot! But you're right, he may look hot but I don't think his personality is all too great."

"Hey, maybe you can find out for us 'Mione!" Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What she means is that maybe you can find out what Malfoy's personality is like for us, I mean, you _are_ Head Girl, and he _is_ Head Boy, so it would be easy." said Lavender.

I thought about it for a while, I thought of all the times he called me mudblood, and all the times he made fun of Harry, Ron and I.

After a moments pause I said "No."

"Why not 'Mione!" They whined.

"First of all because he absolutely hates me and I absolutely hate him! Think of all the times he's called me mudblood! Secondly, how do you think I'm supposed to find out what his personality is like?" I asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "It's obvious! You could get to know him better, you know, become friends."

"Are. You. _Insane!_? Become friends with bloody ferret face? Harry and Ron would fucking kill me before I even try!" I shrieked. How could Ginny _say_ that? She knew Malfoy hated us, Harry, Ron and me, the _Golden_ _Trio_, ever since we started Hogwarts.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down! Watch the language." said Lavender. Then she eyed me suspiciously and after a small pause, she said, "Would youtry if Harry and Ron didn't know about it?"

I opened my mouth to say something back to her but found myself speechless. Truth be told, I actually _wanted_ to go through with it. I wanted to know the real Malfoy, because I was pretty sure that he had changed, ever since his dad was put in Azkaban…but I didn't want them to know…did I? "I…I…" I stuttered. I could feel a blush slowly creeping up my face.

"You would, wouldn't you!" Parvati yelped "Oh my goodness! You would!"

"Ok! I confess! I would!" I shouted. My face turned beet red—redder than Ginny's hair if that was possible.

They laughed. Then Lavender said "Just be friends with him first, don't tell Harry or Ron, then when you and Malfoy are good friends, you can tell them, I'm sure they'll understand."

Ginny and I shook our heads, "Oh no, I don't think they will." I said.

"Yeah, Ron definitely won't, he'll go berserk." said Ginny.

I chuckled and said, "You can say that again."

Parvati sighed. "Look, if all goes well and you and Malfoy do become good friends, then maybe you could show Harry and Ron how nice he is, if they really are your best friends, which I'm positive they are, then they will at least give the friendship a try."

I thought for a moment "But what if Malfoy turns out to be the snobbish, self-centred git that I think he is and turns down the friendship?" I didn't want them to know that I really thought that he had changed.

"Well then we'll definitely know that he does have the looks and not the personality." Parvati said.

"So how about it 'Mione?" asked Lavender.

"I'll sleep on it." And with that I yawned and climbed into bed. "Goodnight everyone"

They looked at me, rolled their eyes, then said in unison "'Night 'Mione."

* * *

hey everyone, please R&R, its my first DMHG fic so please, no flames!

have a great day

tv-chick-jess


	2. Calling a truce

A/N: Well I just want to ask you guys to keep on reviewing, no flames; just a simple compliment or a constructive review would be very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own everything! Muahahaha!

Hermione: Ahem _(taps foot)_

Me: Fine I'll say it! Everything recognised here does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. Are you happy now?

Hermione: Yes I am indeed

* * *

**Calling a truce**

I woke up the next morning to find Ginny, Lavender and Parvati all looking at me and whispering to each other.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I asked sleepily. I got up and was about to run to the bathroom when Ginny giggled.

"No, we were just wondering whether you're going to go through the whole thing about finding out what Malfoy's personality is like." Said Ginny .

I remembered what we were talking about last night and I thought to myself for a moment. Then I said "Ok, I'll do it."

Lavender got up and said "Oh that's great. I wonder if he's hurting deep down inside because of his father being sent to Azkaban…poor thing."

I snorted and replied, "Yeah, he's probably thinking of some way to get his father back, it probably has something to do with money."

We laughed. Everyone knew that the Malfoys' used their money to get them out of tight situations; bribery was their way of wriggling out of trouble.

We talked for a little while longer and the next thing we knew, it was time for breakfast. I told them that I would get changed in my room and left.

When I reached the portrait to the Head's common room, the witch that was guarding it was chatting away to the portrait next to her. I made a slight coughing sound that got the witches attention.

"Phoenix feathers," I said and the portrait swung open. I stepped through the portrait hole and the witch then carried on chattering to the portrait next to her.

As I was walking to my room, Malfoy came out of his with only his boxers on; evidently he had just woken up. I stared at his chiselled six pack and his toned muscles.

He smirked at me and said, "Granger, by the look on your face I can tell that you like what you see." He smirked again and flexed his muscles.

I shook my head and glared at him. I remembered the task that the girls had asked me to do so I stopped glaring at him, "Whatever ferret. I was just wondering if we could call a truce, you know, just be civil to each other. I mean, we're Head Boy and Girl, if we keep bickering, then it will just stress out the teachers since we can't work together...so how about it?"

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "If we be civil to each other, do we have to do it in public?"

I thought about that for a moment then said "Yes,but you'll call me Granger, not mudblood, and I'll call you Malfoy, not ferret."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for the sake of the teacher's, mudblood, not that I really care actually."

I could feel my blood boil when he called me mudblood, "Oh fuck off ferret."

He smirked again when I swore. "Since when has little-miss-know-it-all sworn? Plus, I thought we had the truce, so you shouldn't be calling me ferret."

I smiled innocently and said, "Oh, well you called me mudblood and I thought that you wanted to call me a name one last time, so I did the same _Draco_."

He looked at me with a look of astonishment and surprise but he recovered quickly, "Oh, on to first name basis are we?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, after all, we have to be civil to each other don't we?"

He smirked then said "Ok then _Hermione_."

* * *

hey everyone! thanks to those that review, hoping to see more to:-)

well i'm not sure whether i'll be updating soon, because right now, i'm trying to think of a beginning for the 3rd chap, but unfortunately ive got writers block so...yea

till next time

tv-chick-jess


	3. The Kiss

A/N: I've had a major case of writer's block so please forgive. Well, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: zzzzz….

Jellyjay (my wonderful & uba-cool beta): Jess! Jess! Wake up! You have to say the disclaimer!

Me: Go away Jelly, I'm trying to sleep! Zzz…

Jellyjay: Fine then! Jess here does not own the characters of Harry Potter, she just owns the plot.

* * *

**The Kiss**

A few weeks had gone by and Draco and I had gradually become good friends. We helped each other with homework and we talked to each other about random things whenever we were bored. He told me little things, like how his mother was the only person to ever say "I love you" to him and how he doesn't actually like Pansy, she just clings on to him because he was her 'first'. Everyday at breakfast, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati asked me whether I had found out what his personality was like, and everyday I said "Not yet."

One night, Draco and I were just talking. I asked him a question that I had been pondering on for a very long time.

"Draco, are you going to be a Death Eater when you're older?" I asked.

He looked at me, dumbfounded "Uuuh...umm…"

"Well? Are you?" I asked.

He stared at the ground and said "This is going to be hard to believe but…no. I'm not going to bow down to some evil lunatic that gets others to do his dirty work for him and I don't want to become like my father, he's cruel, cold, heartless and so many other evil things that I don't want to be. Plus, the thought of killing innocent people makes me sick!"

I smiled warmly at him and said "It's not hard to believe. Over the past few weeks I've realised how kind you really are. If I just met you today and we talked just like we did, it would be hard to believe that you were even thinking of being a Death Eater."

He smiled a genuine smile, something that he'd been doing lately, and said "Thanks Hermione…you know, you're my only true friend…apart from Blaise that is."

I was astonished. Apart from Blaise, _I_ was Draco's true friend, "What about Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked.

"Oh they're just some of my cronies that follow me around because I'm 'Slytherin King' and because their fathers want them to; they don't know a single thing about my life…why did you ask me about whether I was going to be a Death Eater?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just a question that I've been pondering." I said.

After a few silent minutes, he turned to face me, he held my hands and said "Hermione, I just want to thank you, for being such a good friend. You've turned me against all the lies I've been brought up to believe, you've shown me other emotions that I've never felt before…heck, my ice cold heart has probably thawed out." I chuckled when he said that.

He carried on and said, "I just hope you can forgive me for all the wrongs I have done to you, like calling you that horrible name, and making fun of you whenever I had the chance. I now know that blood is blood, it's all the same so I shouldn't have called you mudblood."

His face was inches away now, and with every passing second, he moved a centimetre closer. I looked in his eyes and felt like I was drowning in pools of silvery-blue. I could tell that he meant it, so I swallowed and said "I-I forgive you Draco." It was barley a whisper, but he heard me.

I heard him whisper back "Thank you" and with that, he leant forward and captured me in a passionate but gentle kiss. He let go of my hands and held on to my waist while my hands snaked around his neck. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly let him enter. When he moved to kissing my neck, his hands found the top of my blouse, but as he undid the top button I snapped back to reality. "Draco…" I murmured.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"We can't do this, not yet." I said.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Well, it's worth it waiting for you love."

I giggled and said, "We also have to tell Harry and Ron about…us."

I faltered a bit when I said "us", but it was because I wasn't entirely sure whether we were in a serious relationship. He seemed to notice, and it was as if he read my mind because straight away he asked "Hermione Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

I smiled and said "Of course I would."

He grinned and kissed me again. When we broke apart I said "We can't tell Harry and Ron yet though. A few more secret snog sessions and then we can tell them."

He smirked and asked "And exactly how many more secret snog sessions should we have before we tell them?"

I giggled and said "As many as you want hun. But it's late now, we should go to bed."

He nodded and kissed me one last time before he said "'Night Hermione."

"'Night Draco." I replied.

* * *

Well,I have finally completed this chapter!I was really excited whenI wrote the kissing part XD squeal

I'm not really sure, butI think that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter, it dependsI guess.

Have a great day

tv-chick-jess


	4. Suspicions

A/N: I haven't got this whole chapter planned, so I'll just go with the flow and type whatever comes to mind. I'm not really sure, but I think this might be the last chapter. You know what, I just realised that this story hasn't got any cliffies so far, is that a good or bad thing? Please tell me.

Disclaimer: Draco, can you say this?

Draco: Anything for you Jess.

Me: (giggles) come on!

Draco: Jessica does not own any of the characters from Harry Potter...would you own me if you could Jess?

Me: (smirks and rolls eyes) oh stop it with the flirting and let's get on with the story.

Jellyjay (Jess's 'fabulous beta, lol): Malfoy you're supposed to flirt with Hermione! Go do that and piss Ron off instead!

Me: Uuhh…Jelly, Ron's with Lavender.

Jellyjay: Oh yeah…

* * *

**Suspicions**

The next few days went on as usual, every breakfast, lunch and dinner; Draco would come over to my table and say that I had some Head work to do with him. But what we really did was have secret snogging sessions in our dorm. I didn't think that Harry and Ron would get suspicious, because they were too tied up in their love life, but I was wrong. Little did I know that they were getting a tad bit more suspicious everyday, however, I knew that Ginny was on to something, because at the end of everyday, she would ask me what I did with Draco, and I would always reply, "Just some Head work."

One day I woke up feeling unnaturally happy. I looked at my clock. 6:45—I had just enough time to get changed and brush my teeth before I went to breakfast.

When I had finished doing everything I needed to do, I went to breakfast and, as usual, Ron was making out with Lavender like there was no tomorrow! And Harry and Ginny were eating and holding each others hand. I was so happy that they had finally started dating because it was so irritating to not be able to tell the other who liked them. I glanced over to Draco's table and saw him talking with his friends. I sat down next to Ginny and said cheerfully, "Morning everyone!"

They looked at me (Ron raised an eyebrow, probably at my unexplainable happiness and Harry almost choked on his toast in shock), said "Good morning 'Moine" and went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before.

Ron wasn't the only one who noticed my unexplainable joy. Harry stared at me and said "You're looking very happy today 'Mione."

I tried to look surprised and said, "Really? I never realised." But what I was saying in my head was _'Of course I'm happy, I'm with Draco Malfoy! He makes me laugh, he makes me happy and I just feel so special because I am with the guy that every girl in the school is dying to be with.'_ But I couldn't say that because that would be telling my secret, and I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

Harry looked at me suspiciously and said, "Ok then," and went back to eating.

Just then Draco came over to my table and said, "Pothead …" He looked at Ron and Lavender in disgust and said, "For goodness sakes Weasel and Brown, you two look like Siamese twins joined by the mouth at birth! This is not 'Snogfest '06' so can you please show your public affections to each other somewhere else, otherwise I will have to dock 20 points from Gryffindor for being utterly repulsive."

Ron and Lavender glared daggers at him and scowled.

I thought what he did was very unfair, so I retorted, "You do that, but I'll take 30 points from Slytherin because their Head Boy is such an annoying little prick!"

He looked bewildered at me and said "Granger, Head dorms now," through gritted teeth. I huffed and followed him to the Head dorm.

* * *

After I had left the Great Hall (Ginny told me what happened after I left), Harry looked at Ron, who had finally stopped making out with Lavender because he was pissed off at Draco, and said thoughtfully, "You know, Hermione's had a lot of Head work with ferret lately…it's getting suspicious…"

Ron thought for a while and said "You know what mate, you're right, I think there's something that 'Mione's not telling us…lets go to the Head dorms and demand to know what's going on."

Harry agreed, and ran with Ron to the Head dorms.

* * *

Once inside the Head dorms, Draco backed me up into the wall next to the portrait and started kissing and sucking my neck; determined to leave a hickey there for a few days.

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Did you mean it when you said that I was an annoying little prick?"

I thought about it for a while, smiled and said, "Yes…but you're a hot, sexy, annoying little prick."

He smirked and whispered, "Well, I like that better."

I giggled and kissed him on the lips. He bit my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him enter and our tongues danced together. He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate, I wondered vaguely what he had for breakfast.

As much as we hated to, we _had_ to breathe for air, so we broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

His piercing silvery-blue eyes were hypnotising. They sent me into a trance and it was only when he started kissing and licking my neckthat I broke out of it. I moved my head to give him better access to my neck and moaned. He licked my neck and then blew on it softly. I gasped at this action and said "Oh my God, Draco…"

He did it again and it sent goose bumps travelling up my back.

I giggled and said "Draco, we should stop, we need to get back to the Great Hall."

He stopped, pouted and said "Ok, one more kiss."

I smiled and said, "Of course babe."

I kissed him, side-stepped and turned around to face the portrait. I realised that Draco wasn't coming, so I turned around and saw him walking to his door. "Why aren't you coming to the Great Hall with me?" I asked.

He turned around and I saw that he was blushing. "Well, apparently during our make out session, my blood travelled south and…"

My eyes widened and I understood. "Oh…ok…" I giggled, "I guess I'll see you at lunch then."

He nodded and said, "See ya then babe."

I smiled and stepped through the portrait hole.

* * *

When Harry and Ron reached the Head dorms, they were about to knock when they heard someone moan. Harry froze and looked at Ron. He saw that Ron already had his ear to the portrait; his eyes wide with shock. Harry whispered harshly "What's happening mate?"

Ron motioned his hand for Harry to listen too. Harry lowered his head while thinking _'Thank God the lady in this portrait isn't here, I don't know what she would do if we had our ears like this while she was in.'_

As Harry put his ear to the portrait he heard the unmistakable voice of Hermione giggle and say "Draco, we should stop, we need to get back to the Great Hall."

Harry's eyes widened, _'Since when did 'Mione call ferret face Draco? And what on earth were they doing?'_ he thought.

Then he heard Malfoy say, "Ok, one more kiss."

Harry clenched his fists, he saw that Ron's face had gone deathly pale and that his knuckles were white, just like his. He had finally got his answer as to what they were doing in there.

Harry then heard Hermione say, "Of course babe."

He stood up, straightened his back and said to Ron "We better go Ron; we don't want 'Mione to catch us eavesdropping."

Ron nodded and walked back to the great hall. Harry followed and while he was walking he thought _'Head work my ass! She's been making out with ferret boy all the time! FERRET BOY! How could she! And not even tell us? I just don't understand it, why!'_

He pondered on that question for a moment then thought, _'Maybe it's because she knows that Ron and I will go mental…maybe we should just give it a chance…'_

_

* * *

_

Lol, would this be considered a cliffie?

As you can tell, this isn't the last chapter...maybe the next one is...I have no idea. You know what,I don't think the next one will be the last chapter, I think I will make 6 chapters...yeah, I should do that. I'll thank people on the last chapter so...yeah.

luv ya,  
tv-chick-jess


	5. Confrontation

A/N: Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's because I forgot! If anyone was/is angry, I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I think I'll say this one. Anything recognised here does not, I repeat NOT, belong to me. (Sobs)

* * *

**Confrontation**

As I walked back to the Great Hall, the bell went, immediately, a stampede of people came rushing by to get to their class, so I went as well.

I sat down in the usual spot in Transfiguration and daydreamed about how less stressful it would be if I didn't have to hide my secret from everyone…then again, people would've probably hated me for being with Draco…

Harry and Ron sat down next to me.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully.

I received a cold shoulder.

"Guys? Harry? Ron?" I asked.

Ron simply glared at me; Harry, however, looked like he was having a battle with himself in his mind.

I thought to myself, _'Are they angry at me? What did I do? The only thing that I can think of that I have done that would make them angry is-'_

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said in a loud tone.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed to be dreaming there a bit, but that would be…highly unlikely…" Professor McGonagall said and carried on talking.

I blushed; that would have been the first time in my entire life that I did not pay attention to the teacher. I looked around the class, the Gryffindors were looking dumbfounded at me and the Slytherins were snickering at me. One Slytherin however caught my eye, it was Draco. He smirked and winked at me. After that he mouthed 'lunchtime babe' to me, I blushed harder and nodded slightly.

I just loved lessons with him.

------------

Transfigurations and Potions had finished and I was walking to the Great Hall wondering why Harry and Ron had ignored me for two lessons straight.

I decided that when I got to the Great Hall I would try to talk to them and try to slip in the topic of Draco and I while I was talking.

I opened the doors and sat down next to Ginny; she just looked at me and giggled.

I asked "What's so funny Ginny?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I just remembered a joke that Harry told me." She giggled again.

I nodded and turned my attention to Harry and Ron, Harry was holding Ginny's hand and Ron was eating with no manners as usual.

"Harry…Ron…can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

Harry looked up and nodded but Ron however turned a deep scarlet and said in a fierce tone, "You want to talk? Ok we'll talk…about you and ferret boy!" he shouted.

Only half the Gryffindor table could hear Ron shout, they stopped immediately and looked at us, but very slowly, more and more people started to turn their attention to us.

"Uuhh…what do you mean?" I asked—I was panicking.

"Don't you dare play dumb 'Mione! You know what I'm talking about! Harry and I know you and Malfoy make out every breakfast, lunch and dinner!" He yelled.

I was shocked. _'He did know! That was why they were ignoring me at lessons!'_

"So are you, or are you not going out with Malfoy?" He asked.

By now, the whole of Gryffindor and Huffelpuff and half of the Ravenclaws could hear, some Slytherins were catching on though.

I looked around; people were staring at me so I stood up, walked over to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at me with a look that said 'What on earth?' But that was cut short when I grabbed his shirt pulled him up and kissed him with passion.

He held my waist and pulled me closer; his tongue begging for entrance.

By now the whole hall was dead silent; everyone was watching Draco and me.

When we broke apart, we rested our foreheads together. The peaceful moment was cut short when I heard a piercing scream.

"DRACO! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU! ARE YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE? THAT WAS THE MUDBLOOD BITCH YOU WERE _FRENCHING_!" Pansy screamed.

Straight away two wands were pointed at Pansy's throat.

"Don't you dare call Hermione that name ever again. Calling her that name just shows that you are lower than the lowest person possible." said Draco in a threatening tone.

Pansy whimpered and nodded.

Ginny, Lavender and Parvati squealed. They jumped up and ran over to hug me.

"So does that mean that his personality is good?" Lavender asked.

I smiled and said "It's not good…it's amazing. He has the looks _and_ the personality."

We all giggled.

* * *

A/N: Don't you think that sounds like the ending? I do, but it isn't. I was thinking of this being the end and me making a sequel with everyone's reactions in it, but then I didn't feel like it, soI decided to carry on.

Luv all,  
**tv-chick-jess**


	6. Acceptance

A/N: Hi peoples, I'm really sorry for updating late! It's just that I've been reading fanfics instead of writing them because I miss the stories lol! Plus I've had homework so yea…

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything recognised here does not belong to me, yata yata ya…

* * *

**Acceptance**

Everyone was staring at us. It was embarrassing but thrilling at the same time. I had just made out with Draco in front of EVERYONE! Thank goodness Ginny, Lavender and Parvati didn't mind.

The next thing that happened was totally unexpected; Ron started charging at Draco like a bull and the next thing I knew, he was ontop half strangling half threatening!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HER YOU BASTARD?" roared Ron.

"I-DIDN'T-DO-ANYTHING!" Draco said between coughs and struggles.

"YOU'RE BLOODY LYING!" Ron yelled back. Everyone in the hall continued to stare at us. Ron was yelling so loudly and so angrily that I'm surprised that no one within a five kilometre radius heard him.

I started to panic; Ron had really lost it that time. Never in my entire life had I seen him that mad.

"RONALD WEASLEY, STOP STRANGLING DRACO THIS INSTANT! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME; I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM ON MY OWN ACCORD!" I shrieked.

Ron instantly stopped strangling Draco and stared at me. "Tell me this isn't true Hermione." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Ron but it is. If you know him as well as I do, you would see how kind and caring he is. Please give him a chance Ron, _please_. Do it for me." I begged.

Ron's face softened, he got off Draco, walked over to me and hugged me.

"Ok, I'll give him a chance."

He turned to Draco, who had already gotten up, and said, "Hermione is like my sister, if I find out that you have hurt her in any way, you'll be hexed before you even have time to run away. Got it?" Ron said threateningly.

"I would never harm Hermione, even if my life depended on it." Draco answered.

I was overjoyed, Ron had accepted the fact that I was with Draco! I jumped on Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my goodness Ron, thank you _so_ _MUCH_!" I cried.

"Hey get off him sister, he's mine." Lavender said in a bossy mock voice.

We all laughed. Just then I realised that Harry had been quiet the whole time. I looked around the hall but I couldn't find him, everywhere I looked people were clapping and smiling, except for the Slytherins of course.

"Hey Ginny." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Harry went?" I asked.

"You know, I swear I saw him creep out while Ron was on top of Draco threatening him." She said.

I sighed; I still had to get Harry's answer, but somehow, I felt that Harry wouldn't be as hard as Ron to convince.

"Ok then, thanks Ginny." I said and left.

While I was walking down the hallway Draco caught up with me.

"Hey Hermione! Wait up! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh hey hun, I'm just going to find Harry and get his answer…he crept out when Ron tackled you." I answered.

"Oh, ok then…just…see me after you talk to Harry…I need to ask you something." He said nervously.

I looked at him with confusion, but then nodded, "Ok then, I'll meet you at the Head Dorms after, bye." And walked away.

I walked to the Gryffindor Dorm and was greeted by the Fat Lady.

"Why my dear! I haven't seen you in a long time! Tell me, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh hello, well, I was just wondering…did Harry by any chance go in a few minutes ago?" I asked.

The Fat Lady thought for a moment.

"Why yes, and he seemed to be very occupied with what he was thinking about." She tapped her head.

I thanked her and said the password. The portrait swung open and when I stepped inside, I saw Harry sitting in one of the comfortable chairs with his head in his hands; he was whispering furiously.

"Should I let it be or should I not accept it? Arrgh! Why does it have to be so hard to choose?"

I whispered, "Harry?"

He looked up and said, "Oh…it's you 'Mione…you didn't hear that…did you?"

I giggled. "The last part? Yes I did."

Harry's face paled slightly, "Oh…well, I've decided, and…" he said.

"And what?" I asked.

"I've decided to let it be. You can't help who you fall in love with 'Mione, besides, if he hurts you, I will have so much fun beating him up!" He joked.

I squealed and kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Oh thank you _so_ _MUCH_ Harry! You don't know how much this means to me!"

I ran to the portrait hole, "Thank you so much Harry! I have to go now, bye!"

"Bye 'Mione" Harry answered.

I ran all the way to the Head Dorms; I was so happy!

"Phoenix feathers!" I said in a hurry.

The portrait swung open and I walked inside.

"Guess what babe!" I asked Draco once I saw him.

"What?" He answered.

"Harry's ok with us going out!" I cried.

"That's great!" He cheered.

I hugged and kissed him. When we broke apart, Draco motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

We had given each other nicknames a few weeks ago, but we hadn't used them yet, so I was surprised when he called me Mya, his nickname for me.

"Mya?" He asked.

"Yeah Drake?" I said. Drake was my nickname for him.

"Well…when you were shouting at Ron, you said that you fell in love with me on your own accord…did you really mean it when you said that you fell in love with me? Do you really love me?" He asked again.

I smiled warmly at him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, of course I love you, why else would I beg for Ron and Harry's acceptance?" I giggled.

Draco beamed at me. "Well Hermione Jane Granger, you know what? I love you too!"

* * *

Well everyone, that is the end of my story sob I hope you all enjoyed it. Right now, I'm trying to come up with a new story, so look out for my name!

By the way, I also have another account (it's a joint account) with jellyjay, so if you see our name (musicqueens) then please give our story a go.

I just want to say a big thank you to:

**Jellyjay** (you have been such a wonderful beta jelly)

**Deadgirlythings**

**lilmissquillible**

**SlytherinPrincess22**

**Cute-angel4eva**

**Animerocksjapanrocks**

**Jalepeno1011**

**Brooklyntiger**

**22-Tom-Felton's-Baby-28**

**Ajay3292**

**loveGD**

**Slayer5767**

**Soaringphoenix7484**

And anyone else that was a faithful reader.

Luv ya lots

**tv-chick-jess** xoxo


End file.
